1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for a medical tube, in general, and to a holder for attaching a medical tube to the body of a patient in order to enhance patient comfort and safety during medical procedures, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Many medical and surgical procedures require drainage and/or injection tubes to be applied to a patient. These tubes include Foley catheters, bladder catheters, nose tubes, drainage tubes, intravenous tubes, cannulas, and the like. In use, such tubes extend from the body of the patient to a fluid source or drainage receptacle. It is frequently necessary to provide support for the tubes along the length thereof. This support is intended to prevent dislodging of the tube or fittings from the patient and/or the source/drain units.
Typically, in the past, the medical tube has been taped directly to the body of the patient. Of course, the tube can be attached to splints or other devices which are also mounted on the body of the patient. As a result in these prior types of mountings, the connection and the mounting is extremely unstable and/or quite inflexible. This unstable, inflexible connection becomes more uncomfortable the longer it remains in place. Thus, it is a frequent source of complaints by the patient. Moreover, the patient frequently moves and, deliberately or inadvertently, causes the medical tube or fitting to become dislodged. Obviously, when the tube or fitting is dislodged, leakage or drainage can occur. Such leakage or drainage can be frequently hazardous to the patient. In addition, it is wasteful of the materials which are to be provided to the patient. On the other hand, it is frequently unsanitary and, at least, unpleasant if the bodily fluids are discharged into the wrong location. The medical problems associated therewith such as infection and the like are clear.
Moreover, the utilization of tape directly on the body of the patient frequently causes rashes, inflammation and/or bed sores which are unpleasant to the patient and potential sources of infection or the like. The removal of this tape is another source of discomfort to the patient.
A more suitable method of mounting the tubing to the patient so that the disadvantages are overcome is clearly necessary and desirable.